Her Self Centered Hero
by obscurialdefenseclub
Summary: They'd always ask Tsubaki, "Exactly HOW do you put up with him?" And Tsubaki would always answer, "Because he is my partner, and I wouldn't trade him for the world." After Black Star comforts Tsubaki from a nightmare, Tsubaki reflects her thoughts of him. One-Shot. One-sided TsuStar.


**Her Self Centered Hero**

 **A/N: Okay. I haven't really written for this archive before, but I hope all you Soul Eater fans enjoy this! ;)**

* * *

 **Tsubaki**

 _Her brother, Masamune, advanced toward her. "THIS IS THE ONLY PATH I HAD! I WILL KILL YOU AND BECOME A KISHIN! I WAS THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO INHERIT THE POWER, NOT YOU!"_

" _No," She whispered. "Remember—you turned good again."_

 _But Masamune lunged and she screamed._

She shot straight out of her bed.

"Tsubaki?" Someone knocked on her bedroom door. "You alright?"

She didn't answer him, causing him to pry open her door.

"The Enchanted Sword," She whispered, turning into it. "I had the nightmare about my brother again."

"It's alright, Tsubaki." Black Star said, picking up the sword. "Besides—you are partnered up with the most awesome meister in the history of meisters WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" He held the Enchanted Sword up for emphasis.

Tsubaki chuckled slightly under her weapon transformation. She was always asked how the hell she put up with him. She remembered the first time she met Black Star,

 _Tsubaki was standing at the outside ledge of the DWMA, along with most of the school._

" _YAHOO!" A voice from above yelled. A muscular boy with blue hair came out of nowhere and started performing stunts._

 _For a little while, the students oohed and ahhed before eventually wondering when he was going to stop._

 _As the day went on, Tsubaki learned that he was a new student to the DWMA, Black Star—a meister. Tsubaki was pretty new herself; she was a weapon trying to find a meister partner._

 _She heard whispers about him in the hallway._

" _Did you hear about the new student, Black Star?" She heard Kim whisper to Jacqueline._

" _Yeah," Jaqueline said. "Bit full of himself, isn't he?"_

 _Kim nodded in agreement._

 _For some reason, Tsubaki held an interest in the new meister. She kept her eyes trained on him for most of the day._

 _At the end of the day, Black Star came up to her. "You were always watching," He said to her._

 _There was a moment of awkward silence between weapon and meister before Black Star spoke up again, "I like that. I'm Black Star by the way. I'm an awesome meister, and one day I will surpass God!"_

" _I'm Tsubaki," She said. "I'm a weapon."_

" _You're a weapon? Cool! Want to be partners? We can surpass God together!" Black Star exclaimed._

 _Tsubaki considered her potential new meister before saying, "Sure. Why not?"_

From that moment on, Black Star and Tsubaki were inseparable partners. Everyone agreed that they were a good match, and Tsubaki had been asked many questions about Black Star.

" _Um...is he always like that?"_

" _Exactly HOW do you put up with him all the time?"_

" _You have the patience of a saint."_

" _If it was me, I'd have killed him already!"_

Even their good friends, Soul, and Maka wondered how she put up with him all the time.

And she would always answer them: "Because he is my partner, and I wouldn't trade him for the world."

Because Black Star _definitely_ had his faults.

But he was always there when she needed him.

After all, they'd faced many battles together.

Many missions.

They'd helped defeat the Kishin together.

The most important battle was the one against her own brother, and his comfort after that one.

" _Sometimes I wish I was as strong as Black Star," Maka once confessed to her during Soul Resonance training. "Maybe I'm a bit jealous of him sometimes."_

So maybe he's the most self-centered person in the universe.

But in the end, he was her _hero._

Later that day, after her dream, she, Black Star, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty were hanging out near the basketball court.

"So," Soul was saying. "The Kishin's defeated."

"But the danger probably isn't gone yet," Kid commented. "Liz—your hair isn't symmetrical, let me fix that for you."

"Get off of me!" Liz groaned. "No one cares!"

"Whatever battles we have to face, I'll be in the front lines—I'll be the one defeating them—I'LL BE THE ONE SURPASSING GOD!" Black Star yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

Everyone except Tsubaki.

He was Her Self Centered Hero.

And while she didn't know it yet: she was developing feelings for the self-centered idiot.

* * *

 **A/N: I know, it's a short one shot. How'd you like Tsubaki's reflections on Black Star? I hope it's good, leave your thoughts in a review! :)**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
